yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba's first Duel
}} Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba faced each other in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It was the first Duel of the entire anime, excluding the duel Joey Wheeler had with Yugi Muto at the start of the first episode . This is based on their duel from the manga. Prior Events After school, Yugi Muto takes his friends, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Téa Gardner to the game shop of his grandfather Solomon Muto. They ask to see the rare card he has and he complies. The card was a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", a card so rare, only four were made. He was given this card as a gift from a friend. Suddenly, Seto Kaiba enters and offers too trade the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" for a suitcase full of high-rarity cards, but Solomon refuses. He demands he sell it and name his price but again, he refuses. Kaiba leaves in a huff and declares he will have that card. Later, Kaiba's butler Hobson arrived with some thugs and kidnapped Solomo. Later on Yugi gets a call from Kaiba who tells him his grandfather doesn't look so good. At KaibaCorp HQ, Yugi and his friends find Solomon lying on the floor. Kaiba emerges, saying they just had a friendly duel but it was too stimulating for him. Tea scolds him, but Kaiba holds up the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", which he tears in half. Solomon gives Yugi his deck and passes out. Yugi is taken to a Duel Monsters arena. Before the duel begins, Yugi, with the power of his Millenium Puzzle, trasforms into his alter-ego Yami Yugi and the duel commences. Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba Turn 1: Kaiba Kaiba Normal Summons "Hitotsu-Me Giant" (1200/1000) in Attack Position. A hologram of the monster emerges onto the field. Yugi is surprised to see the monster come to life. Kaiba explains that it is his virtual simulator; it creates life-like holograms of every Duel Monster. Yugi realizes that this is how Kaiba beat Solomon. Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yugi Normal Summons "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" (1400/1200) in Attack Position. "Winged Dragon" attacks and destroys "Hitotsu-Me Giant" (Kaiba: 2000 → 1800 LP). At this point, Joey arrives at the Duel and is shocked by the presence of the monsters. The two monsters get ready to battle and Yugi commands "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" to use its "Fireball" attack. "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" launches a fireball at "Hitotsu-Me Giant", destroying it and lowering Kaiba's Life Points to 1800. Mokuba Kaiba rushes into the room, asking his brother if he is okay, while Joey celebrates on Yugi taking out 1 of Kaiba's monsters. Turn 3: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Normal Summons "Saggi the Dark Clown" (600/1500) in Attack Position. Yugi is puzzled, as the monster has only 600 ATK but Kaiba then activates "Negative Energy Generator" to triple the ATK of "Saggi" as it is a DARK monster ("Saggi": 600 → 1800/1500). "Saggi" attacks and destroys "Winged Dragon" (Yugi: 2000 → 1600 LP). Turn 4: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Right Leg of the Forbidden One". He then Sets a monster. Turn 5: Kaiba Kaiba draws. "Saggi" attacks and destroys Yugi's Set "Sangan" (1000/600). ("Sangan" did not have an effect at this point in the series.) Turn 6: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 7: Kaiba "Saggi" attacks and destroys Yugi's Set "Battle Steer" (1800/1300). Turn 8: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 9: Kaiba "Saggi" attacks and destroys Yugi's Set "Torike" (1200/600). Yugi argues that his grandfather is a great man and a better Duelist than Kaiba will ever be. He can feel his heart in this Deck and doubts Kaiba has that kind of faith in his cards. Saying he believes in his grandfather's Deck, Yugi draws his next card. He tells Kaiba that his faith has rewarded him with "Gaia The Fierce Knight". Turn 10: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Gaia The Fierce Knight" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2300/2100) in Attack Position. "Gaia" attacks and destroys "Saggi" (Kaiba: 1800 → 1300 LP). Turn 11: Kaiba Kaiba laughs that the Duel will be over sooner than Yugi thinks and Kaiba draws "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Joey is surprised again and states that it is impossible; they saw Kaiba tear that card in half. Kaiba says Yugi's grandfather was not the only one to possess a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Gaia" (Yugi: 1600 → 900 LP). Kaiba says that, faith or no faith, Yugi will fall before his superior monsters; faith is for losers, like his grandfather. Turn 12: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 13: Kaiba "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys Yugi's Set "Horn Imp" (1300/1000). Turn 14: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 15: Kaiba Kaiba draws. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys Yugi's Set "Beaver Warrior" (1200/1500). Kaiba then Normal Summons another "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Meanwhile, Solomon is being rushed through the hospital on a bed with Téa and Tristan at his sides. Solomon calls to Yugi, encouraging him not to give up. Turn 16: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Swords of Revealing Light" and subsequently activates it. Now for three turns, all monsters Kaiba controls must be face-up and cannot attack. Turn 17: Kaiba Kaiba passes. The effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" will expire in two turns. Turn 18: Yami Yugi Yugi's hand contains "Rude Kaiser", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" and "Left Arm of the Forbidden One". Yugi thinks Kaiba's right and looks at the cards in his hand: "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" and "Rude Kaiser". (The dub mistakenly shows the "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" instead of the "Left Arm". All "of the Forbidden One" cards have different artworks in the dub and Japanese versions.) He cannot figure out what to do with these cards; they are just pieces. Yugi then hears Solomon's voice. It says to him, for someone who claims to have faith, he is giving up too easily and that sometimes the cards are like a puzzle and you must put all the pieces in their proper place. "Like the Millennium Puzzle?", Yugi asks. "Exactly", Solomon replies, "Each piece helps build a greater entity, like the pieces of a puzzle". Yugi starts to ponder on this and remembers his grandfather telling him about Duel Monsters only unstoppable monster, "Exodia". However "Exodia" can only be Summoned by gathering all 5 parts; a feat that, to this day, no one has ever accomplished. Yugi draws "Right Arm of the Forbidden One". He then Sets a monster. Turn 19: Kaiba Kaiba Normal Summons "Judge Man" (2200/1500) in Attack Position. Since "Judge Man" was Summoned after "Swords of Revealing Light" was activated, it can attack. "Judge Man" attacks and destroys Yugi's Set "Rude Kaiser" (1800/1600). The effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" will expire in one turn. Turn 20: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Dark Magician" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2500/2100) in Attack Position. "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Judge Man" (Kaiba: 1300 → 1000 LP). Turn 21: Kaiba Kaiba draws his last "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (3000/2500) in Attack Position. The newly Summoned "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dark Magician" (Yugi: 900 → 400 LP). At the End Phase, the effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" expires. Kaiba asks Yugi how his faith is now; with his three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" free to attack next turn, there is nothing Yugi can do; Yugi was never a match for Kaiba. Joey urges Yugi not to listen to him. Yugi realizes that Kaiba wanted the fourth "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" just so he would have them all, then tore it up so it could not be used against him. Turn 22: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Exodia the Forbidden One". Since Yugi also has "Left Arm", "Left Leg", "Right Arm" and "Right Leg" in his hand, he automatically wins. For dramatic effect, "Exodia" is Special Summoned (∞/∞) in Attack Position. "Exodia" attacks and destroys every monster Kaiba controls (Kaiba: 1000 → 0 LP). Aftermath .]] Joey cheers and Mokuba looks up in surprise, since his brother never loses. Yugi tells Kaiba that he plays only for power and that is why he lost but if you put your heart in the game, there is nothing you cannot do. Kaiba wonders how he could have lost. The Eye of Anubis appears on Yugi's forehead. Yugi tells Kaiba that he will crush the evil in his heart and taps into the power of the Millennium Puzzle, granting Kaiba a "Mind Crush". In the dub, Yugi tells him if he wants to know to open his mind, he needs to do it; "Kaiba, if you truly want to know, open your mind!". Kaiba falls to his knees. Over at the hospital, Solomon wakes up, knowing that Yugi won the Duel. Elsewhere Maximillion Pegasus is informed that the uncontested champion Seto Kaiba has been defeated by someone named Yugi. Pegasus smiles and his Millennium Eye flashes. Category:Duels